


Tigger's Dirty Dreams

by 1prittypony1



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tigger has some dirty daydreams about Rabbit and discovers his true feelings with Owl's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tigger's Dirty Dreams

"Tigger, I know a lot more about these kinds of things than you do."

Rabbit was kneeling down and so was Tigger. Rabbit took Tigger's head in his hands so that one of his ears was facing his own head. Then Rabbit began to lick and nibble Tigger’s ear.

Tigger shockingly found himself purring.

"You like that don't you. I can show you what else Rabbit's can do best."

"Tigger. Tigger! TIGGER!" Rabbit yelled.

Tigger snaps out of his daydream and finally notices Rabbit

"Hey long ears." 

"YOUR SITTING ON MY CARROTS!"

Tigger now noticed as he got up that two carrots were now a pile of orange mush. 

"Sorry Rabbit" Tigger said as his ears and tail drooped.

"Tigger, how many times do I have to tell you to get out of my garden.”?

"Lots of times."

"Every day you come and bounce all over my garden. Can't you just for once leave my garden and me alone!?”

"But I like to visit you Rabbit."

"I want you to leave" Rabbit pointed to the gate and glared at Tigger.

"Ok" Tigger said as he sadly walked away.

Rabbit was surprised that Tigger obeyed him but the most surprising thing was that Tigger never got upset when Rabbit yelled at him before. 

"I think you were a bit hard on Tigger Rabbit" said the narrator. 

"But you don't understand. Every day this happens and he never leaves me or my garden alone!"

"Have you ever noticed that Tigger always visits you the most? And I think you secretly like his visits." 

Rabbit is silent.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"He is only an annoyance."

"What about the time that you went to find Tigger. When you heard that he had left in a blizzard you were worried about him." 

"No I wasn't."

"What about when that avalanche hit and you ran into his arms in fear. He hugged you for a couple seconds before he through you and he disappeared into the snow. You felt safe in his arms. He can be bouncy and playful most of the time but he has a caring heart. If he was truly gone for good you'd miss him." 

"He saved everyone's life including mine even though i had yelled at him a couple minutes before the avalanche hit."

"He loves you Rabbit."

That night Tigger had another dream 

He found himself leaning against a tree and in front of him was a stream. Rabbit was swimming in the stream. Then he climbed onto the bank and started walking toward Tigger slowly. Everything happened in slow motion as Tigger saw the water drops falling off of Rabbits wet fur. Rabbit rung his ears with his hands and said, "Hello Tigger” sexy and put each hand on either side of him so that he was trapped. Rabbit's body was so close he could feel the older animal’s body heat and heartbeat. Rabbit got closer and closer until ...

Tigger woke up and was starting to wonder why he had these kind of dreams. So he bounced to Owls house and knocked on his door

"Hoo" Owl yawned as he opened the door. "Tigger, why did you wake me up in the middle of the night?"

"Owl, I need your help." 

Owl let Tigger in and they sat in chairs opposite of each other.

"Well, I've been having these weird dreams."

"About who?" Owl questioned.

"Rabbit" Tigger said nervously.

"I see" said Owl thoughtfully.

"I was hoping that you could tell me what they mean."

"Tigger, I think that these dreams are telling you that you love Rabbit."

"What do I do now?"

"You go and tell Rabbit how you feel."

"Thanks Owl."

"Your welcome" Owl yawned. 

Tigger bounced all the way back to his treehouse and the next morning went to Rabbit's house.

"Rabbit" Tigger said as he knocked on the door.

Rabbit opened the door with his robe and his ears curled in rollers. 

"Rabbit I just couldn't wait. I have to tell you something."

"Can't it wait until later, Tigger" Rabbit began to close the door. Tigger stopped it with his paw.

"No, I have to say it right now."

"What is it, Tigger? Rabbit said annoyed

"I love you."

Silence.

Tigger began to twist his tail in his hands as he looked at Rabbit nervously.

"I love you too." 

"Really" said Tigger uncertainly.

Rabbit took his tail and pet it in the direction Tigger's fur went.

"I do" Rabbit said honestly as he looked into Tigger's eyes.

Then just like in his dream Rabbit got closer and closer until their lips met. It wasn't a dream. It was real. It was a wonderful feeling and if you asked Tigger what it felt like he wouldn't know how to tell you.

Then they both pulled back breathing hard and Rabbit said- 

"Can I go back to sleep now.

Tigger nodded.

"You can join me if you like" Rabbit added.

And they slept together well into the afternoon.


End file.
